


The Peacock and the Hen

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Bottom John, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John in heat is something Sherlock can't resist.





	

At the moment Sherlock was standing over the suspect, large wings that marked him as an alpha only making him bigger and more threatening. 

The suspect quickly surrendered and confessed.

Sherlock shook his wings back into place. Lestrade showed up right on time and John watched as Sherlock quickly explained the situation and the man was led off. Then Sherlock turned those sharp eyes on him.

If John were a lesser man, he’d take a step back. But he was John Watson and omega or not, oncoming heat or not, he stood his ground.

Sherlock moved towards him with surprising grace. He leaned down and nipped John’s bondmark. “Your heat is starting.”

“Obviously,” said John sarcastically, though his heart hammered in his chest as Sherlock’s wings curled around him. Omegas were wingless and he had to admit sometimes he was jealous of the gorgeous displays Sherlock could put on. It was like being a peahen next to a peacock. Which, was more or less true, now that he thought about it.

Sherlock shifted his wings and John could see the colors in the feathers that at first appeared black. Deep navy blues and dark, dark greens; colors that reminded him of an old forest at twilight, when the stars were just splashing across the sky and the sun was a recent memory.

Leaning in, Sherlock kissed him, sheltering John in his wings, surrounding him with his scent. John moaned softly, just on the cusp of heat, knowing that he’d be putting on a display of a different kind for the Yard if they didn’t get home soon.

“Come on,” said John, reaching out and taking Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock grumbled, but pulled his wings back, letting go of John’s hand to call a taxi.

They quickly got in and Sherlock curled his wing possessively around John, tugging him closer. The cabbie wisely said nothing as he drove. Sherlock kissed John again, stroking his thigh, clearly wanting more and only barely holding himself back, especially as John’s heat scent grew stronger.

“If I’d known you were so close, we wouldn’t have gone out,” murmured Sherlock.

“Yes, we would have,” said John. “Murder and all that.”

Sherlock let his hand just faintly drift over John’s covered cock and John barely swallowed a moan. “Perhaps,” whispered Sherlock in his ear, making him shiver with just the tone of his voice.

Thankfully, the cab stopped right at that moment. John got out first, making his escape, knowing how much Sherlock liked the chase.

Of course, with that bum knee he wasn’t quite so spritely on the stairs as he’d once been, and Sherlock caught up to him on the landing, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pinning him against the wall.

John groaned, loving the weight of him, alpha wings coming up to shut out the world. “Sherlock…”

Without speaking, Sherlock nipped his throat again, one hand getting his trousers open and then slipping in to squeeze his cock. John moaned again, his heat fully in force now, slick trickling down his leg, growing dizzy with need and lust.

A noise from below made them both startle. “Mrs. Hudson,” said John. “Come on, let’s not do this on the landing.”

Sherlock pulled back, clearly unhappy. “It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before,” he grumbled, letting John go up first.

“Not with us she hasn’t.” John pushed open the door to the flat, breathing in the comfortable familiarity. He quickly moved down the hall to the bedroom before Sherlock could bend him over the nearest piece of furniture. Not that he would mind, but the stains would be a bear to get out.

John shucked his clothes in record time, crawling into the bed and turning to face the door, wondering why Sherlock wasn’t right behind him. The alpha appeared a few moments later, setting down a couple water bottles and closing the door with a finality that made John’s heart skip.

“ _Omega_ ,” growled Sherlock, shedding his own clothes before prowling towards John.

Part of John wanted to retreat further up the bed, part of him wanted to present to his alpha. Instead he stayed put, watching Sherlock approach, wings mantling as he approached his prey.

Then Sherlock was on him, moving over him, kissing him deeply, covering them once again in the darkness brought by his feathers.

John’s legs spread wide for him. Now he could let himself give in to his need, surrender himself to his bondmate. Sherlock ran a hand through John’s hair before pulling, exposing John’s throat and mouthing over it.

John groaned, going pliant, feeling how close Sherlock’s cock was to his entrance and needing it. Sherlock reached down and gave John’s cock a quick stroke before shifting and thrusting forward, filling John all at once.

There was a needy cry, and John realized it was himself, hands skidding down his alpha’s sides as Sherlock took him hard, fast, clearly needing to claim as much as John needed him to do so.

After just a few moments of that, Sherlock pulled out and flipped John onto his belly, thrusting back in again, teeth dragging against the bondmark.

“Yes, yes,” groaned John, fisting the sheets, happily taking what his alpha was giving, mind awash in pleasure and desire. Each thrust dragged his cock against the sheets and John came almost suddenly, moaning with the pleasure of it.

Sherlock growled and gave a few more thrusts before pushing his knot past John’s rim and biting down as he came.

John cried out and came all over again, trembling underneath Sherlock, pain and pleasure and comfort all flowing through him at once. Sherlock rolled them to their sides, panting in John’s ear. He let the edge of one wing slide gently along John’s cock. John moaned and lolled his head back against Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock rolled his hips slowly, filling John more. John knew from experience that their lovemaking would be more gentle from here on out, but there was certainly something to be said for that first claiming need.

“Rest, John,” said Sherlock in his ear.

John sighed, and snuggled back against Sherlock, feeling full, lucky and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for humshappily and TheArtStudentYouHate for reading it over. You can find me over on tumblr at merindab.tumblr.com


End file.
